1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, a camera system, and a light emission controlling method.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-173254 is known. With this camera system, during photography using an illumination device, the amount of light during the main light emission is determined based upon the amount of light reflected from the photographic subject during a preliminary light emission before the main light emission. Furthermore, a digital still camera disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-15179 is known. With this digital still camera, the color temperature of the illumination light emitted by the illumination device is controlled according to the color temperature of external light.